The present invention relates to an improved mouth-piece for electronic musical instruments, and more particularly relates to improvement in construction of a mouth-piece used for control of tone volume, tone colour and other elements of musical tones in accordance with blow pressure on electronic musical instruments.
It is well known to control elements of musical tones such as tone volume in accordance with the magnitude of blow pressure at a mouth-piece used for an electronic musical instrument in order to obtain an acoustic effect which is similar to that obtained with natural wind instruments. However, the conventional mechanisms for such control are intricate in construction and difficult to adjust with the result that they are often out of order.
Further, in the case of the conventional control mechanism of the above-described type, a linear relationship exists between the blow pressure at the mouth-piece and the corresponding output from the control mechanism. In contrast to this, the output from the natural wind instrument, tone volume, for example, has a certain saturation point beyond which an increase in magnitude of the blow pressure at the mouth-piece will not increase tone volume. Due to this difference, musical tones generated by conventional electronic wind instruments are, in general, quite unlike those generated by natural wind instruments.